


You're My Hero

by ScreamHoney



Series: HiJack Week June 2014 [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Day 5, Hijack Week, M/M, definitely one of my faves, sorry for the weirdness, this was weird for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamHoney/pseuds/ScreamHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HiJack Week Day 5<br/>"Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra puts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish-bone!"</p><p>Jack is wandering around the school, completely bored, he comes across being bullied completely be accident. I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Hero

**Holy crap Day 5, can’t believe I got this far >///<**

**“Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra puts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish-bone!”**

**This is gonna be weird…it’s mostly gonna be FrostCup friendship….it’s their first meeting? I had so many troublems with this one…tomorrow’s will be hella more awesome I promise…**

**Jack/Hiccup…kind of**

**You’re my Hero**

Today was supposed to be relaxing, the last day of my freshmen year in high school. I was supposed to have no worries, no problems to speak of, and just float my way along to the end of the day. Obviously that didn’t happen.

The day was pretty chill, goofed off all the way through my last two final exams, hung around the few cool places, made an overall nuisance of myself, it was after school ended that my problems really started.

First things first, my adoptive dad couldn’t pick me up until three, which, on a normal day, would have been fine except on the last day of school us students get out early. Like school ending at 11:35 am early. So I am stuck at school for three and a half hours because my dad doesn’t trust me to walk home without causing mischief. He’s right but that totally isn’t the point.

My second problem started as I was trying to amuse myself because of the first problem. Ironic, I know.

I was wandering near the back of the school, close to the cafeteria and next to all the storage rooms. I was trying my hand at being super stealthy as I made my way around the school, testing myself for the bigger challenge of moving through the busy cafeteria unseen. Don’t make that face at me, I have odd hobbies. Anyway, the main reason I was being stealthy, besides practice, was I was hoping to catch one of the stragglers doing something bad, or as my dad would say, ‘something worthy of the Naughty List.’ Not in my wildest daydreams did I think I would actually succeed.

The first thing that clued me in was an odd sound, like a muffled thwap, rhythmically, over and over. I moved closer to the sound when another noise registered, this one though I could make out to be voices, so I travelled closer still. Hey, I’m curious alright? Dad always said my curiosity outweighed my survival instincts.

The closer I got the more clear the voices got, the thwapping had stopped by the way just the voices now, which made it easier to make out what they were saying.

“You’re so useless hiccup. I dunno why uncle stoic even keeps you around!” what the hell? Does this guy not grammar? Hiccup and stoic had no place in that sentence.

“Lemme alone snot.” Okay slightly smaller squeakier voice, you can’t grammar either, even if you are trying to make fun of Grammar Idiot One.

“Haha. Can’t even protect yerself! Imagine what yer father will say about it! Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra puts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish-bone! Hahahahahahaha.” Well that’s rude.

I don’t want to hear anymore, dad always said the only time violence is okay is when it’s used in the defense of another. Seems like a good time to put my ninja skills to the test.

I slip my way around the wall, coming in full view of a small auburn teen sprawled on the floor, a taller black-haired teen standing over him, facing away from me. Oh goody. I smirk delightfully, this is gonna be so much fun. I allow a smirk to slide onto my face, inching closer to the towering youth, my steps making no sound.

I make it all the way the way to the teen’s back without him noticing. The same, however, could not be said for the small boy on the floor, if his bright green eyes widening is any indication of him seeing me. Which I’m pretty sure is like neon lights flashing “Holy Shit I saw you!” I see that look you’re giving me, I’m not insane, just more fun than other people.

“What now hiccup? Finally realize how much perfecter I am as heir than you?” okay, this kid needs to be forced to take a shit ton of grammar classes, dude can’t speak right. But of course I can’t have Grammar Idiot Two give me away so I raise my hand to my face and place a single finger over my lips, the universal sign for ‘Shush your face.’ Seriously, stop it with that look, it’s my head I’ll think what I want.

The kid locks eyes with me and he doesn’t even have to move, I know he gets me, so I smirk again and raise my hand, keeping it from touching the bully while I position it over his shoulder. I lock eyes once more with the auburn grammar idiot and let gravity do it’s thing and drop my hand onto the shoulder below it.

Saying I freaked the guy out was a major understatement. The guy jumped, like literally, flew right up a good foot off the ground. This muddled my plan a bit but the guy still swung his head around so fast I heard a crack. Well this’ll ne way more painful for him then, cause as soon as he was facing me I lifted my arm and socked him across the face, his head snapping the opposite way.

I then shifted my body, ducking under his flailing arms to stand as protectively as I could in front of the downed skinny grammar idiot. The other boy didn’t even bother to fight me though, just turned tail and ran. Damn, I was hoping a fight would keep me entertained.

I swiveled easily on my heel to face the only remaining grammar idiot. He was looking up at me with his wide green eyes, obviously shocked that I just socked his bully in the face. I have no idea why though, no one should stand by and let a person be bullied. That’s just wrong.

I throw my hand out, offering it to him. He just looks at it like it’s a tentacle. Rude much?

“Dude. Just take the hand, I won’t bite.” I am trying to be friendly, I think. Not much practice with that, I must admit, and if not to you lovely folks than who to?

My voice seemed to shock him into movement and he swiftly grabbed my hand, making use of the extra strength to pill himself up I’m sure. He started brushing off his clothes after he stood and I just stared at him. Seriously, that look has gotta stop, the kid was too interesting looking to not look, okay?!

“Thank you.” His voice was soft and nasally, but somehow still pleasant to the ear, what’s up with that?

“No problem, kid.” I tried my hand at being suave, it obviously didn’t go down too well cause he looked insulted. What did I do?!

“My name is Hiccup.” He sounded angry, which was weird cause it was kind of like having a fluffy hamster angry at you…wait…what did he say?!

“‘Scuse me?” I think heard him wrong.

“I **said,** my name is Hiccup.”

“Huh. So that guy wasn’t a complete grammar idiot.” Who woulda thought? Specially from a guy who says perfecter.

“What?” his turn to look at me funny, which I returned with my ‘no shit, do you have wax in your ears’ face. Seriously?! Stop judging me, you judgers!!...not the most creative insult, I know, lemme alone.

“I heard what happened earlier. He called you Hiccup, and you called him Snot. I just thought y’all were grammar idiots.” I shrugged, playing the whole thing off as a mistake…even though I totally thought they were stupid.

“How-how much did you hear?” he seemed nervous now, like he was afraid k was gonna start bullying him like that Snot kid. Hah. Fat chance.

“Enough. No worries though, little dude, you aren’t skinny enough to be a fishbone.” I smiled widely at him, showing off all my perfectly straight shiny white teeth. What? I’m proud of my dental hygiene, so sue me.

“Heh. So does my rescuer have a name? Or do I get to keep calling you Frosty.” Ooh, tiny’s got bite. I like that.

“The name’s Jack Frost. Let’s be friends.”

\--

**So…that ended up longer than expected…again…it’s nowhere near as long as my other entries, but longer than it was in my head.**

**Hope you enjoyed, I know it wasn’t REALLY Hijack but I liked playing around with Jack’s POV. XP sew y’all tomorrow~**


End file.
